1. Field
The invention generally relates to medical devices inserted into bodily arteries and more particularly to the anchoring of a guidewire guided within a bodily artery at a desired position.
2. Related Art
One known medical procedure is the catheterization process. During the catheterization process, a small incision is made in the skin at an entry site. A vascular tube called a sheath is inserted into the artery or vein allowing for easy catheter exchanges during the catheterization procedures. Guided by medical imaging, such as x-rays or other technology, the catheter is then inserted through the skin and maneuvered through the artery. Once the catheter is in place, contrast media may be injected into the blood vessel and an angiogram is taken of the blocked artery to help identify the site of the blockage. With medical imaging, such as x-rays or other technology, guidance, a thin wire called a guidewire may then be moved to the site to guide the placement of a diagnostic catheter, as well as any additional medical devices such as an angioplasty balloon catheter or a vascular stent, as desired.
There are angioplasty procedures that include the placement of a stent, a small, flexible tube made of plastic or wire mesh to support a damaged blood vessel wall. These stents may be self-expandable or balloon expandable, for example. Once the stent is in place, it may remain in the body permanently, acting as a scaffold for the damaged blood vessel. The guidewire, catheter, and any additional medical devices may then be removed from the patient through the entry site.
Technical difficulties in carotid artery stenting have arisen, particularly in the elderly population, due to arch vessel tortusity and aortic arch elongation and distortion. Stenting in this situation has resulted in adverse events, such as dislodgement of the delivery system from the target vessel during the procedure or failure to catheterize with large-caliber sheaths despite numerous attempts. In extreme cases, tears in the carotid artery and aortic arch can result. Also these excessive unsuccessful manipulations can cause plaque embolization from the aortic arch or carotid origin, and can result in a stroke during the procedure. One approach previously used has been obtaining through-and-through guidewire access using a surgical cutdown of the superficial temporal artery to facilitate the carotid artery stenting in these situations. The through-and-through access improves the ability to stabilize and manipulate the guidewire during the procedure and thus facilitates intervention, which may include carotid stenting, intracranial intervention, or other interventional procedures.
Various anchoring systems have been suggested in the prior art ranging from guidewires with releasable barb anchors to the use of expandable baskets, also referred to as a microwhisk, that may be used for the purpose of anchoring the guidewire. What is needed is an improved micro-anchor that can provide superior anchoring capabilities to the known prior art solutions.